¿Que fui para ti?
by YohP
Summary: Yuuki está atrapada en un triángulo amoroso, no le es fácil deshacerse de su primer amor. Está encadenada a un joven destructivo.


Bienvenidas/os.

Prólogo.

Este fic lo hago por diversión, hace aproximadamente 7 años, cuando tenía 12 me gustaba mucho hacer fanfics, veía anime y leía manga.

Esta semana recordé esta etapa de mi vida y busque los fics que había escrito, me dieron mucha vergüenza pero al ver los comentarios sentí mucha nostalgia y me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo en mis tiempos libres.

Tenía otra cuenta, ya no recuerdo la contraseña así que no puedo entrar, les dejo el link para que le echen un vistazo.

Espero les agrade esta nueva historia, la verdad va a ser todo improvisado pues no tengo nada en mente, pondré a prueba mi imaginación.

Por último me gustaría que en los comentarios me digan su edad y de qué país son, me da curiosidad saber quién me lee.

CAPITULO I.

Guardo sus libros en la mochila y salió al jardín de la preparatoria, había estado estudiando como todos los días a la misma hora, ya no tenía nada que hacer, no queria llegar aún a casa así que busco un lugar en el jardín que estuviera fresco para relajarse y escuchar música por los audífonos.

Sólo pensaba en desconectarse del mundo por unas horas, se acostó en el pasto y coloco un libro sobre su rostro.

-El, creo que me atrae, no entiendo porque - pensó - eres estúpida Yuuki.

-Te encontré Yuu- dijo una chica al aproximarse a Yuuki - Sabía que estarías aquí, te traje un cóctel de fruta. ¿Qué crees? He visto al chico de la otra vez, iba saliendo de el aula de inglés, tiene un aspecto muy... rebelde- tomo la mano de Yuuki para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Que vergüenza me doy, me siento extraña.

Me cuesta admitir que quiero conocerlo, pero bueno, ¿Cómo le hago para no parecer una niña tonta al hablarle?

-Jajajajaja pues no lo sé, parece ser muy reservado, deberías solo intentarlo, aprovecha que los martes y jueves le toca clase frente a ti, yo pienso que es el destino.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Sayori?

-La semana pasada tuve que buscar a mi profesor de historia para entregarle mi ensayo, y ahí lo ví, en el aula que está frente a la tuya.

-Tal vez ya me conozca de vista - agarró un trozo de sandía con el tenedor y hizo que su amiga lo comiera - Aidou creo que le habla, le preguntaré...

Siguieron platicando mientras salían de la escuela, llegando a la estación del tren se despidieron, Sayori vivía fuera de la ciudad, Yuuki a unas pocas estaciones pero hacia el lado contrario de dónde su amiga.

Las dos estaban en segundo semestre, se conocieron en primero, en la clase de arte, desde el primer momento se llevaron muy bien, no tardaron en hacerse excelentes amigas. No tenían mucho en común, Yuuki era a veces reservada, no convivía mucho con sus compañeros y Sayori todo lo contrario.

Yuuki vivía sola en un departamento pequeño, sus padres vivían muy lejos, tuvo que mudarse cuando ingreso a la Academia Cross, la más prestigiosa de Tokyo.

Recientemente empezó a sentirse rara, había visto a un chico peculiar en la biblioteca, muy serio y de mirada amenazante, estaba solo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, días después siempre que andaba por la escuela lo buscaba con la mirada, a veces si lo hallaba y platicaba con Sayori sobre el.

Al siguiente día, a las 7:00am, en clase de química, Aidou (su compañero) le contó cómo había salido con unos amigos, entre ellos Kaname Kuran, Kaname lo había ayudado a regresar a casa ya muy noche por que estaba muy ebrio.

-No tienes remedio, ¿Cómo es que tus amigos no se hartan de ti? - Pregunto Yuuki dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Simplemente soy cool -respondio - ya sabes, soy tan cool que Kuran me llevo a casa, todos le temen y pum! A mí me ayudó.

-Tal vez no tuvo otra opción, yo no lo conozco, ¿Por que dices que le temen?

-Es muy fuerte, dicen las malas lenguas que pertenece a una pandilla peligrosa, ¿Encerio no lo conoces?, Es muy popular por aquí y otras zonas - hablo en vos baja.

-Puros rumores, ni tan popular eh, yo no he escuchado de el, a demás ese tipo de gente no estudia y menos aqui - Para Yuuki era ridículo creer en esos rumores.

-Es que solo estás en tus rollos, no conoces a la mayoría de los estudiantes, si vieras más allá de ti seguro te sorprenderías.

El profesor llego 20 minutos tarde, grito furioso al ver que sus alumnos no le hacían caso, con él entró otro joven, el profesor preocedio a presentarlo.

-El será su nuevo compañero, lo cambiaron de clase. Adelante, encuentra un lugar - Se dió la vuelta y empezó a escribir en la pizarra.

Todos guardaron silencio, no por el profesor si no por su nuevo compañero.

-¡Amigo! ¿Que haces aquí? - Aidou salto de su asiento para saludarlo.

-¡Si no quieres que te saque guarda silencio Hanabusa Aidou! - grito de nuevo el profesor tras lanzarle un bolígrafo en la cabeza.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo Aidou- Lo dejo con la mano estirada y camino hasta el fondo dónde había un lugar vacío.

Aidou solo rio y regreso a su asiento - Kaname a veces es muy frio, el es Kaname Yuuuuuuuki-chan.

-¿Que? - Yuuki estaba petrificada, su corazón latía muy rápido.

Continuará...

Ya se que este primer capítulo es muy corto, prometo hacerlo mas largo para el proximo.


End file.
